


Once In A Lifetime

by WhiteGuardian



Series: Une Partie De Toi (A Part Of You) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beautiful, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, I will have to change the rating later, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), Slow Build, Slow Burn, cat puns ahead, so many puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time i'm with you, I feel so complete.New to the city of Paris after your parents messy divorce you learn to live and laugh again, with the help of a boy, in the city of lights.





	1. Destination. Paris, France

Ah Paris, a beautiful city full of lights and love. You stretched as you regained feeling in your legs, the pins and needles finally receding. The longer you were up the more likely it was they they wouldn't come back to haunt you. 

You turned as your mother called your name, waving you over to the luggage belt as your bags came around. 

"Chaton take the small bags, I'll grab the big one." 

The reason you were in France was not a happy one. Your parents were both involved in very high stress and highly important jobs in your last city. They worked around the clock to keep their bosses satisfied and work their way up in the world. Unfortunately that took one hell of a toll on their marriage. Long story short, he chose work over your mother, and you chose her over your home. So here you were, standing in your new city, only having traveled here but a few times previous to visit family. On your mother's side all of her relatives were French, your father's, German. It was obvious that you couldn't move to Germany, where the majority of his family lived so you moved here. Glancing out the airport's floor to ceiling windows you gasped. Open field stretched for miles, planes taxiing along the runways coming and going, and despite Paris itself still a 45 minute drive away, you could see the skyline as it shone with bright lights. 

"Beautiful isn't it chaton?"

"It really is maman"

That's what you were to her, her little kitten now and forever. Your mother has always been more involved in your life, all the moments of your childhood that you can remember have been with her. She used to read you bedtime stories, check your closet and under your bed for monsters and patched you up when you fell off your bike the first time. She was there for your first steps, your choir concerts at school and your very first honors certificate. The only time you remember your dad doing something that didn't involve work around you was... um... never. He was always engrossed with his phone, a file folder in hand and a quick 'hello sweetie' as he headed back toward his office. Even when ten year old you held up your honors certificate and showed him with confidence - because you knew he would be proud, you just knew! - he brushed you off. Mumbling something along the lines of 'good job pumpkin' before returning his eyes to his desk. 

You would walk away defeated, dejected, back to your room. School was the one stable thing in your life and god damn it you were going to be fucking awesome at it! If he couldn't see you now, maybe he would see you when you graduated with the highest grades in the class. When you then moved on to graduate secondary with a double major. Ha! That would show him. 

\----

Your grandparents met you outside the airport, they had parked and walked in to get you both. For the time being you and your mother would be staying with them while she got all the paperwork for the move sorted out. You both already had an apartment but your things were still in transit and would take a while to arrive, so in the meantime you would be living out of your luggage at your grandparents house.

The school you would be attending was recently renovated to be able to accommodate Lycée, higher grades than just middle school. Francoise Dupont was a large prestigious school that showcased the students talent for the arts with many extra programs. To say you were excited would be an understatement. Since you spoke french regularly in your household and were fluent you didn't have to take any extra intensive language classes on top of your regular studies. 

\----

The car ride felt like it was taking forever. It was already dark, the lights of Paris in the distance much brighter now in the inky blue of the darkened sky. Maybe closing your eyes for a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Next thing you knew you were being shaken awake by your mother. 

"Come on chaton we're here." 

You checked your phone, 2:30 am. Groaning you pulled yourself from the car, grabbing your carry on. You rubbed your eyes as you adjusted the strap on your shoulder. When you opened them again you couldn't hold back the gasp that slipped past your lips. 

"Oh my god."

The sky was filled with the shine of lights, the Eiffel Tower stood bright and huge some streets down from where you stood. This house must be extremely expensive to be so close to the pride of Paris. 

"We have owned this house for many years, we bought it when we first got married 40 years ago. It's been renovated since of course." 

As if he knew what you were thinking your grandfather chuckled at you, grabbing your bags from the car. 

"Come on petit chaton let's go inside."

The house was pretty big, two stories tall and filled with things from your past. It was weird how much you remembered from when you were here, seeing as you didn't spend a lot of time in Paris when you were a child. 

You set your bags on the spare room bed, opening them to search for your night clothes. Your mother set her bag down beside yours, kissing your head before leaving again. Due to only having one spare room you would be staying with her her in the room until the house is ready. You flopped down on the bed holding your night clothes tightly to your chest as you stared up at the ceiling. You had a two weeks before school, what was it going to be like? Were you going to make fast friends with people or be a social outcast? Your dedication to school always made it hard to make friends. Not that they didn't try however, people would invite you to lunch, the movies or to play the newest video game at their house. You always politely declined their offers, school was the most important thing. If they managed to drag you out however you would always bring your textbook to get ahead on the next reading in class or finish a chapter in the novel study for language arts. Your head always between the pages, your focus was on your education and that alone, everything else was a distraction you couldn't afford. 

Groaning you turned onto your stomach and sighed into the clean smelling comforter. What were you going to do for two weeks until all the papers went through and you were able to actually start school. You didn't know what to work on! With your mind unoccupied it began to wander, thinking about your old home, your father, and how things were going to be different.

'Forget the past, look to the future.'

You threw on your night wear and grabbed your note pad. Clicking your pen you wondered how you were going to start the next story you planned. The beginning was always hard and sometimes the words would get all jumbled in your head and not sound right on paper. Writing was your comfort, your passion. Putting the pen to paper and watching it glide over the blank spaces always brought you peace. You remembered the binder, tucked safely in your packages currently on their way to you. In their pages they contained thousands of unfinished works. Ideas that you never brought to life because they never went farther than a fleeting thought in your mind. This year however was the year you promised yourself that you would finish a multi chapter story, something you could be proud of, something containing romance and adventure and excitement. Something that really happened to you. 

You promised yourself that this would be a good year.

Your year.

The year.


	2. New Friends and Sleepy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I know is that I wanted to see his smile again.
> 
> \- Unknown
> 
> No Vacancy - One Republic

The first week crawled by, with nothing but your notebook and sleeping off your jet lag on your mind. The beginning of the last week before school, tragedy struck, writers block. Therefore deciding that maybe a little inspiration was in order, you made your way to Paris's famous landmark. Hoping to draw some sort of idea from the metal work you poked one of the legs with your pencil. Hm. Nothing. Ok then, next! 

Turning in a circle underneath the large structure you looked up and let the Eiffel Tower spin in your vision. However you didn't take into account that you would get dizzy so fast. You lowered your head and instantly regretted your choice, feeling sick immediately. Your vision swam and you felt yourself pitching forward. Bracing for impact you squeezed your eyes shut. You knew it was going to hurt and cause some definite bruising. Suddenly you felt warm arms envelop you gently squashing you into a well mustled chest. Your eyes blinked open and made their way up, orange sneakers, jeans, black shirt with white button up open over top. Soft looking skin, amazing lips, fluffy golden hair and those eyes...

Beautiful light green eyes stared back at you, concern in their depths. You felt like you could get lost in them. Aware that you were probably drooling and looking like a total idiot, you stood up. Fast. Too fast... You felt sick again and doubled over, trying your best to hold your lunch in front of this beautiful stranger. 

"Hey, are you Ok?"

He bent over to your level, moving some hair out of your eyes. He gripped your elbow in one hand while his other kept your hair back for you, in case you did throw up, you supposed. 

"Yeah, thank you... damn... I shouldn't have done that..."

He chuckled.

"What were you doing?"

"Inspiration for my writing... I can get a little-"

You sighed trying to control yourself. 

"-extreme sometimes."

He laughed again and helped you straighten yourself. You stumbled a little, but as before he was there, standing a head taller then you you found yourself pressed to his chest again. You apologised fast and moved away from him, not before your hand lingered a little of course. You couldn't help it. He was attractive. 

Your cheeks were significantly coloured by the time you righted yourself properly. You guessed he felt good enough to let you go at that point because his lingering hand pulled away from your arm, leaving you feeling lacking. 

"Im Adrien."

You told him your name and apologized again for stumbling into him, quite literally. He laughed it off but made you promise to be more careful in the future when he wasn't around to catch you.

"You could say I'm falling for you."

He blinked at you and for a second you thought it was too much. He then burst out laughing and at that moment you decided that you wanted this boy. You didn't care how, you just wanted to see that smile again. 

You spent hours with Adrien, joking and making fun of each other. Your friendship came easy, you two just... clicked. He invited you over and you just couldn't say no. You shot off a quick text to your mother letting her know you made a new friend and would be spending some time with her (him). Knowing your mother, she would worry if you went off with a strange boy your second week in Paris. Even though you trusted Adrien, you could never be too careful. You weren't stupid, you kept your hand near your dog spray in case. 

\----

He had his driver come and pick you two up. It was then you realized that you may be in the presence of someone famous to Paris.

"So who exactly are you Adrien Agreste?"

"That's a loaded question."

You hummed in contemplation. He was avoiding the question.

"Come on Adrien, you wanna be friends right? I have to know you."

You smiled after, afraid that your tone might convey you were angry. You were not. 

"I... I work for my father as a model. He's Paris's top fashion designer."

"Wow! I knew you were pretty but damn!"

"You think i'm pretty?"

He looked across the small space between you two on the seat and you locked eyes for a moment. That was until you both burst out laughing again. 

"So pretty."

\----

"Your house is freaking huge!"

Adrien laughed and pulled you along, up the giant staircase and into a random doorway down the right side of the house. His room was certainly the right size according to his house. Damn thing had a zipline.

"Is that a zipline?"

His attention was drawn upward as you stood a foot from the door looking straight up. 

"Uh... yeah..."

He laughed nervously and you flung your arm around his shoulders.

"Not to worry, I think it's super cool! If a little impractical for a bedroom. What do you use it for, ziplining to bed?"

"No, I don't think my bed could handle being dropped onto from that height on a daily basis." 

You laughed and wandered around his room while he got his game system set up. You both had agreed on friendly competition when you arrived at his place. He pulled out a street fighting game to get you both started. 

"Hey, games all ready, we can start whenever you want."

You sat on the edge of his skateboard ramp above his door and slid down on your butt. He handed you a controller and you sat down right next to him, bumping him with your arm. 

"Ready to lose pretty boy?"

"Yeah right! You're gonna be the loser."

\----

You yawned and cracked your eyes open. The sky was dark, rain pattered the window and ran down in steady streams. It was then that you realized you were not in your own house. You blinked rapidly trying to clear your head. Last thing you remember, you had settled down with a blanket and a shit ton of pillows. Placing yourself on the floor in front of Adrien's flat screen to watch a horror flick with him. Now you were in a bed, a very large, very comfy and very empty bed. The light in the bathroom was on, the door cracked to allow some light to slant across your face. Your phone was sat beside you on the bedside table. Reaching for it you tried to turn it on, only to find that the screen wouldn't turn on. You held the power button, it flashed once letting you know the battery was dead then resumed being black. Awesome. Your mom was probably worried sick. A hushed voice caught your attention from the couch. 

"-es she's safe here, not to worry I'll have her home tomorrow morning... her phone died and I didn't have a charger otherwise I would have had her text you... my chauffeur is currently alseep... no worries...sounds good... have a good night miss."

He set his phone down, the light from it hidden for the time being. 

"A-Adrien?"

"Hey! Your up. Did I wake you?"

"No... what's going on?"

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I got you mothers number from your phone before it died. I had to call her, it started pouring after you fell asleep and my chauffeur is alseep." 

You hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Did you move me?"

"Yeah, your really light." 

You chuckled, a flush colouring your cheeks.

"I take it I'm staying here tonight? What time is it even? Did you want your bed back? I can sleep on the couch..."

He touched his hand to your shoulder to stop you.

"Yes, 12:30, no, and defenitly not. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"But-"

Adrien held up his hand. 

"No buts, your my guest."

Your top half was uncovered and from what you could feel against your skin, it was chilly in the room. 

"Ok... do you...umm... possibly have something for me to sleep in?" 

"Of course, head to the bathroom I'll grab you something from my closet."

You slowly made your way to the bathroom, guided by the slant of light. You were stiff and there were creases where your clothing had been digging into you. Sliding the door open you stepped onto the cold tile floor. Looking around the large modern bathroom, you were amazed again. This boy, he had a big ass house! Why did he need two sinks? The glass doors to the second portion were wide open, stepping through the frame you gasped. A huge tub -that would be amazing for after rough days- and a shower in the corner... that didn't have walls...  hmmm. You wanted to use that shower. 

"Adrien! I'm using your sick shower!"

You didn't wait for a response as you shed your clothing, placing it in a neat pile on his countertop. You shut the glass door and turned on the shower, warm water rained down on you gently like a waterfall. You smoothed your hair back as water ran down your hair and over your shoulders. The shelf to your right contained few body and hair care products but he had way more than a normal boy. You supposed he had to keep himself nice for his career. You popped the lid on one of his shampoo bottles, taking a tentative sniff you hummed in appreciation. This was nice, manly but not overpowering. Perfect. Your sure he won't mind you using some of his shampoo this one time. You washed your hair and body quickly and afterward you just stood there, letting the water wash over your head and face. Closing your eyes, you started to think.

How did you get here? This friendship was spontaneous and easy. Maybe he had that charm that just... disabled your boundaries... but it felt like you had known him for years. Here you were, standing in your very new friends shower, naked, using his shampoo like it was your own. You would be wearing his clothing and sleeping in his bed overnight soon as well. You suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, not so much so that you would brave the rain to walk home right after you showered but... You slapped your palm to your forehead and groaned in frustration. It was then that you realized that you had forgotten a towel and Adrien was now in the room, right outside the steamed glass... 

Shit.


	3. The Week Before Pt. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now i'll do what's best for me"  
> -Unknown

You were mortified. Searching high and low you tried to locate a towel coming up with, you guessed it, nothing. Zilch, zero! You didn't want to embarrass yourself by asking for one or for him to leave the room, that would make you seem like a ditz. You were determined on making sure that he knew you were not just some airhead. So you did the stupidest thing you could think of. 

You peeked around the door, opening it just a crack to see Adrien's head turned away and downward, looking through a cabinet. His back was facing another open cabinet, this one held fluffy white towels... and they were literally just out of your reach. Fucking shit! Seriously. The universe was out to get you tonight. Reaching but staying behind the slowly unfogging glass door you brushed your fingertips against the fabric. Damn. You tried again, stepping a little farther out this time. You managed to grab a towel but in doing so you pulled the whole stack out and onto the floor. In your rush to catch some of them you stumbled out from behind the door. Now out in the open, with the towel grasped to your chest you wracked your brain for words. Adrien, having heard the commotion turned his head instinctively and then you were a deer caught in the headlights. Here you were, towel barely covering anything, with your new friend just staring at you. His cheeks quickly became colored a deep crimson as you squeaked, couching low and managing to cover up decently before shouting at him.

"Don't look!"

His hand flew to his eyes with a resounding smack in the spacious bathroom. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Shit. I...brought you some clothes... I'm just gonna... leave... Now... Sorry." 

He stumbled his way out of the bathroom, mumbling curses under his breath as he bumped into things. You managed to pick yourself up off the floor, dry off and get dressed in less then five minutes. He had given you a pair of soft pajama pants, a plain blue tee shirt and a warm, worn hoodie. The black hoodie had a big G right in the middle of the chest, you guessed his father's brand. When you exited the bathroom and shut the light off it plunged you into darkness. You lost track of the light switch as you tripped over your own feet falling forward, until you weren't. You found yourself in a very similar situation as that afternoon. Wrapped in a pair of -surprisingly muscular- arms belonging to Adrien. Again. 

"God I'm sorry, I am so clumsy." 

"It's dark, I don't blame you."

You both sucked in a breath. He righted you and you stood in front of him awkwardly. Squinting to try to see through the darkness.

"I'm sorry-!"

"I'm sorry-!"

You both stopped. 

"I -"

"You-" 

He put a finger to your lips. 

"I'm sorry, about the bathroom. I knew you were taking a shower, I don't know why I turned around."

You huffed and nibbled his finger so he moved it.

"It's okay you thought I was at least in a towel. Truth is I forgot it and you were already in the bathroom. I just didn't want you to think I was a airhead..."

He laughed softly at that.

"No way, I know your smart. You don't fool me."

"Thank you... for some reason you mean a lot to me already. I don't wanna loose whatever we... have?"

"Good friends after only a day. Man and I thought I would have issues making some after being home schooled for so long." 

"No way! Your super personable." 

He smiled and took your hand, leading you to bed. 

"Come on, it's really early. Bed time."

"Stay?"

You don't know why you just said that. You have no idea why you would do that. You probably just ruined everything! Speaking before thinking, bad idea. 

"Sure." 

That was all you needed to calm your frantic heart. You moved to the inside making room for him to lay down beside you. You fully expected him to just lay there, instead he brought an arm up and slipped it beneath your head. Hesitantly you lay your arm across his chest and rested your head in the crook of his neck. His breathing was even and the feel of his chest gently rising and falling pulled you closer and closer to sleep. In the haze you thought you heard Adrien talking to someone. 

"This isn't what "friends" looks like kid."

"... Hush Plagg."

\----

Waking up was your least favorite part of the morning. You always felt gross from sleep and sometimes it clung to you throughout the entire day. Waking up today though... it was different. You were far away from your home, tangled in the sheets with Adrien Agreste. You almost forgot what had transpired last night. Almost. Your face heated instantly and you brought your hands up to hide your eyes. In the night you both had turned so now he lay behind you, gripping your waist he blew gentle breaths on the back of your neck. He was still asleep, that was good, you could maybe slip out of his arms to get your stuff ready. Managing to slip from his arms and the bed you found a spare paper in your notebook and a pen, writing him a note and leaving it beside his phone on the table. You gathered your backpack up and got ready to leave, you would wash and return his clothes another day. You opened his door silently before stopping and closing it again. You grabbed the note you left him and crumpled it in your palm, placing the remnants in your bag. You set it on the couch and crawled back into bed beside Adrien, who immediately wrapped himself around you. You faced him this time, resting your head on his bicep. He nuzzled his nose into your hair and sighed. You copied his sigh, yours was because you had not been thinking last night. You should have brought your phone, you should have planned better, you should have written your address somewhere else besides your phone. 

it was hours later before either of you began to stir. You hadn't moved since you lay down in his arms at six that morning. When he lifted his head and reached round you to rub his eyes you were already awake. Had been for fifteen minutes. You refused to move however, you felt too comfortable and...safe. 

"Hey, are you awake?"

For a split second you almost wanted to let him think you were still asleep. 

"Yeah."

After that you both got up and he requested his chauffeur drive you home. 

"I can't come with you unfortunately, I have lessons this morning I'm already late for."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have stayed if I knew you had things to do this morning!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around you. 

"Even if you knew I would have made you stay. It would have turned out the exact same. I wouldn't have it any other way."

You blushed and returned the hug, sighing against his chest. 

"I honestly don't really want to go Adrien. Your such a good friend already..."

"We'll wee each other again very soon. Here."

He pulled away from you only to rub something from his pocket of his sweater. He handed you a folded paper and turned you around using you shoulders.

"Now go, your mom is probably worried sick."

You grinned back over your shoulder at him and followed 'gorilla out the door. 

Back at home you met your mother at the door. 

\----

"Girlfriend hey?"

"Sorry mom..."

You hung your head as she smiled. 

"Next time, just tell me the truth. Okay?"

"One hundred percent mom."

You made your way to your shared room and changed out of Adrien's clothes, throwing them in your laundry pile. 

"Hey mom! Can I use the washer!?"

Your mom yelled back at you that it was fine. You managed to fit your load in with Adrien's stuff and went to clean up your suitcase. You pulled the paper out of your pocket unfolding it impatiently. 

"I promise we'll see each other again. 

xxx-xxx-xxxx"

His phone number sat beneath the hand written note and you swore you felt your heart jump with excitement. You could not be falling for him already! You concluded that it was just the giddiness of making a brand new friend. Yeah. Just a friend. Hmm. 

Your phone was at least halfway done charging by now so you picked it up and put Adrien's number in. You sent him the obligatory testing text along with a GIF of your favorite meme and picked your phone. It was better you weren't on it while it charges. Pulling out your notebook from your backpack you continued to write down more snippets of your story before sighing. You leaned your head back on the wall and thought back to your accidental night with the gorgeous blonde. What a nice night. Maybe it was going to be your year...

\----

Within the next few days your mother had all the preparations complete and you were moved in to your new home. It was spacious. With a nice view of the Eiffel Tower from your balcony window. The balcony itself was fairly small but it was nice, you could step out and sit in a small chair to watch as the people of Paris passed you by. You always enjoyed night life. Even living in London before this you would sit in 24 hour coffee shops and watch the people and cars while you wrote. Ever present was your notebook, a pen, and many smudges of ink, both on the paper and on your fingers. You didn't believe in writing in pencil. Too easy. You wanted a challenge. Any mistakes you made, crossed out on the paper would remind you that you could do better. You always strive for better. 

Your phone chimed beside you as your rearranged your bed. Pushing it so that the foot of the bed faced the balcony doors. You ignored it for a while until it chimed three more times. Slightly annoyed your grabbed your device off the side table and unlocked it. Four texts from Adrien sat in your inbox. You smiled then, all traces of your previous anger gone. He had that effect on you. 

"Hey!"

"Hello?"

"You wanna go shopping?"

"FOR SCHOOL SUPPLIES?!"

He was hilarious. Over the past couple of days you two had texted constantly. You had told him about your obsession with school and how important it was to you. He in turn had told you all about his father and what it was like to model for him. Along with many other things and plenty of memes and puns - you found out he had very extensive pun knowlage locked away in his brain - you two were inseparable. It was Thursday, you had three days to prepare and make sure you were absolutely ready to take on the school year. 

"Yeah! Let's do It!" 

You met him outside on the sidewalk waiting for you. 

"Ready? I hope you don't mind but I invited a few friends along? We all need new stuff."

"The more the merrier!"

Adrien explained on the way to the shopping center that he only had five very close friends. You included. You blushed and looked at the passing buildings.

"Hey, are you alright ange?"

Your face was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. You managed to squeak out a 'I'm fine' finally after he tucked your hair behind your ear.

"Are you nervous for school?"

"Unbelievably so, but I know I'll do good. I just need to be prepared."

"We should go somewhere fun tonight. Do something together."

You turned your head toward him.

"Like what?"

"Maybe go to the movies? There is this really cool new movie I've been wanting to see. I don't like going to the movies alone."

"Ummm... I don't have very much on me until I get a job, maybe we can-"

"Oh I'll pay, I'm taking you, it's only fair that I pay."

You didn't know what to say to that. You just sat there, mouth half open and face burning with a fierce flush.

"I um.. yeah, sure."

You met up with Adrien's friends, who you learned were very nice, and did your shopping. A couple of hours later you had obtained all of your school supplies and were taking a short break. You, Alya, and Nino leaned against the second floor railing waiting for Adrien and Marinette. Nino had his arm slung around Alya's waist as they talked quietly. He occasionally kissed her temple and she giggled, turning her face away from him in embarrassment. Needless to say you kind of felt left out, you knew no one meant to do it, but all their inside jokes made you feel like you were missing out on something. You felt a strange tug at your heart when you thought of it and tried to dismiss it right away. It was also abundantly clear that a certain blue haired female was in love with your new best friend. That wouldn't bother you, if not for the fact that you knew you felt something else for him. Green vines of jealousy seemed to worm their way into your heart as you looked down, a few tears escaped your eyes. You didn't know why you were being so over emotional! It's not like you've known him for long anyway. Marinette had more than dibs on the blonde supermodel. You quickly wiped them away and stayed near the back of the group for the remainder of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapters are turning out to be around 1500-1700 words long. I should strive for more once this story actually gets going.

**Author's Note:**

> When i'm with you, I feel safe from the things that hurt me inside.  
> \- Unknown


End file.
